Tantum Certamen Tam Diffidentia
by reflectives
Summary: Every social situation is really just a tangled web of history and connections, and some ties cannot be severed. When two completely different groups intermix, there's only one direction it can go: downhill. Through whispered explanations and coded notes, behind closed doors and in abandoned broom closets, ten teens uncover each other's pasts. And they might not be able to move on.


_hey, i'm lena. _

_this is my first story on fanfiction, so i hope you guys like it._

_make my day and leave a review?_

_fun fact of the chapter: before i wrote this, this chapter had 769 words. naughty, naughty._

_qotc (question of the chapter): any stories or authors you want to recommend for me to read?_

* * *

**There are always the bad ones, the ones that can tear you down in an instant, but don't care enough to do it.**

The shit-stomping unofficial leader of the scariest clique in school has a secret: she dated Derrick Harrington once back in middle school, and he broke up with her by calling her immature. She cared for about two weeks, then put up her shield. But she hasn't exactly dated anyone since, either. **Massie Block**, you'd better get in touch with yourself fast.

She's got it made. Second-in-command of the group that controls everything, she has everything she could ever want: the teachers who back away from confrontation, the coolest best friend, and the hottest guy in school. She could be ruler of the universe. Until suddenly she's not. **Claire Lyons**, are you falling from your throne?

Being cool doesn't mean everyone likes you. Clearly, that's a lesson he still has yet to learn. Strutting the halls of Briarwood-Octavian High School, it's obvious he has some sort of superiority complex. **Kemp Hurley**, who died and made you king (and are you the one who killed him)?

Nature under stress? Coal turns to diamonds. Humans under stress? Diamonds turn to coal. He used to be the best guy around: perfect boyfriend, perfect friend, perfect son, perfect brother. Now he's a cheater and player, but maybe he's finally settled down. Or has he?** Cameron Fisher**, don't forget that you have a reputation to uphold.

Once the best multi-tasker on the face of the Earth, she is dropping like a stone. Cutting classes, ditching soccer practice, and not sending in college applications is much easier than keeping up with everything, and she'd rather spend her time smoking and maintaining her bad-girl image anyway. **Kristen Gregory**, what are you doing to yourself?

* * *

**And then there are the good ones, the ones that would like to tear you down but won't.**

He's sweet, kind, and a total heartthrob. Girls fall at his feet, hoping that he'll notice them, which of course he always does. But they're nothing more than friends and followers, because the one girl who he has his heart set on doesn't remember that he exists. **Derrick Harrington**, say something or she'll give up on you.

Ever since losing her first and only boyfriend to a certain blonde bitch, she's been down in the dumps. She's always cared too much, given too much, and never gotten anything back. ******Dylan Marvil**, please don't give up.

The students regard him as nothing more than a kid who likes pizza, Ralph Lauren, and the Yankees. But walking around with Alicia Rivera on his arm has made him a source of interest. There's no way he'll dump the hottest girl in school. But at the same time, she's becoming more and more distant. **Joshua Hotz**, you gotta do what you gotta do.

He has nothing to do except academics. He plays no sports, dates no girls, has no life. Some of the students suck up to him because he can sway the student council vote, but that's it. All he really wants is one true friend. **Christopher Plovert**, one day you'll be good enough for someone.

Just because she's in with the nice kids doesn't make her nice too. Date 'em and ditch 'em is her motto. But there's only so long you can pull that off before you get caught. **Alicia Rivera**, don't get caught in your own trap.

* * *

**You've seen one and you've seen them all.**

massie block  
_no wonder you don't sit down, darling, you have a stick up your ass._

josh hotz  
_you killed what was left of the good in me._

claire lyons  
_there's always a wild side to an innocent face._

kemp hurley  
_if winning isn't everything, then why does society keep score?_

dylan marvil  
_they say follow your heart. that's why i shouldn't have followed you._

alicia rivera  
_how bad can a good girl get?_

derrick harrington  
_all the broken hearts in the world still beat._

kristen gregory  
_don't treat me any differently than you would the queen._

cameron fisher  
_what if i'm not the superhero? what if, for once, i get to be the bad guy?__  
_

christopher plovert  
_the bad boys ain't no good, and the good boys ain't no fun._

* * *

**Tantum Certamen, Tam Diffidentia  
**


End file.
